Rain
by 80person27
Summary: One rainy day can help two dense people get together. For 8027 day


**Well here is another fanfic for 8027 day! I don't really have anything else to say, so let's start this!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR

**Rain**

"Man this rain is gloomy."

"I know. We can't even go outside."

It was raining in Nammimori if you haven't noticed by now.

"Tsuna~~! Hello!" Yamamoto waved his hand in front of his friend's face. Gokudera was busy arguing with Hana, by the way. "Tsuna!" The brunet jumped up and let out his usual scream as Yamamoto laughed.

"That's not funny..." Tsuna mumbled as Yamamoto laughed more.

"Sorry." Yamamoto said, letting out another chuckle. "Why were you staring outside? Are you sad about the rain too?" The taller one said with the tiniest hint of sadness in his voice.

"No. Not at all. I like the rain. It's always so calming." Tsuna said, looking back outside. He missed the small amount of punk on the other's cheeks.

* * *

"Oi, Tsuna! Do you want to walk together?" Yamamoto asked as he opened his umbrella.

"Sure. Gokudera-kun got detention and told me to go without him." Tsuna said with a sweat-drop, remembering _that _conversation. He looked through his bag for something and started to freak out.

"What's wrong?" The baseball player asked, confusion written on his face.

"I can't find my umbrella! I know I brought it..." The brunet sighed.

"Well we can just share my umbrella." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother..."

"Hahaha! That's just like your don't worry, it's no bother at all." Yamamoto said. Tsuna looked the other way to hide the blush that came onto his face.

"Okay...Thanks..."

"No problem. That's what friends are for." The raven haired teen said as the other boy got under the umbrella.

'But I wish we were more than friends.' They both mentally sighed.

* * *

"Man am I glad it's Friday." Yamamoto said as the two walked through the empty street.

"Yeah. The only downside is that Reborn will probably make me do more training." Tsuna said with a sigh.

"Just keep your head up and don't give up, that's what you've been doing, ne?" Yamamoto said with a laugh.

"Yeah. I'll do that. That is for the advice." Tsuna said with a small smile. Yamamoto saw the other's look and got another small blush.

'Maybe I should tell him now.' The taller of the two thought. "Tsuna..."

"Hm? What is it?" Tsuna asked, looking up at the other with his wide, inocent, chocolate eyes. (I have no idea why I put all that) Yamamoto just continued to stare at them with his own, hazel, eyes. "Yamamoto? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Hahaha! Sorry. I guess I spaced out there, huh?" Yamamoto said, looking away and scratching the back of his head.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Tsuna asked, making Yamamoto go self-conscious.

"Ah...Well...That was-" They heard something loud and turned to see a car speeding towards them. It sped by them and ended up splashing them with water. They both blinked once. Twice. Thrice. "Aw man. That's sucks!"

"Well we're by my house. We can go there and get cleaned up. Just call your dad and tell him you're with us." Tsuna said as Yamamoto did just that. 'I wonder what he was going to tell me.'

* * *

"Yamamoto, I'm going to leave the clothes here!" Tsuna called out as he put a pair of his dad's clothes in front of the bathroom door.

"Okay! Thanks!" As the brunet was about to walk away, he heard the other speak. "And thanks for letting me stay here!"

"Sure! That's what friends are for!" Tsuna said as he headed for his room.

"Do you brought your boyfriends over? How sweet of you."

"Hie! Bianchi!? What are you talking about!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking at the girl who was leaning on the wall.

"It really is love." Hearing this, Tsuna's face went red. Bianchi pushed herself off the wall and headed downstairs. "Remember, we still have kids here. Keep it G rated." She said before walking down.

'What is she talking about!?' Tsuna mentally screamed. He decided to just ignore it and go to his room. When he got there, he saw Jiro on the floor, asleep, with Natsu sleeping on the dog's side and Kojiro on the dog's head.

"They're cute when they sleep like that, ne?" Tsuna jumped a little and turned around to see Yamamoto there. He had on a muscle shirt, that looked a little baggy on him, and pants that went past his feet. Tsuna guessed the taller one was wearing a belt to keep the pants from falling.

"Don't scare me like that!" Tsuna whisper-yelled. Yamamoto just shrugged it off with a laugh. Tsuna then turned to their sleeping pets. "But you're right. They do look cute like that." He then turned back around and closed the door. "So what were you going to tell me before?" Remembering what it was, Yamamoto got a small blush and scratched his cheek.

"Ah...Well..."

"Hai?" Yamamoto continued to get more red as he looked at the other's eyes. "Are you okay, Yamamoto? You're really red." Yamamoto was most red when Tsuna got on his toes and put his hand on the taller one's forehead. "You feel kinda warm." Now it was Tsuna's turn to be shocked when Yamamoto slammed both his hands on the wall and trapped the brunet between the two. "Yamamoto...?"

"You're making this _really _hard, Tsuna..." Yamamoto said, looking down with his head covering his eyes.

"What are you talking about...?"

"I really, really, _really _like you...more than a friend..." Tsuna went wide eyed and a blush crept up onto his cheeks. "I want to always be around you...and always make sure you're safe...and-" He was cut off when he felt a pair of hands on his cheeks. He looked up a little to see Tsuna smiling at him.

"I really, really, _really _like you too." He brought the taller one's head down and pushed their lips together, shocking Yamamoto even more. After a few seconds, the two seperated.

"Tsuna..."

"Hai?"

"Will you go out with me?" Yamamoto asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Hai!" They shared a brief kiss before going into the room. 'I don't like the rain anymore. I _love _it.'

**_END_**

**And there you go. Sorry if it sucked or if it was too cliche, but I'm running out of ideas here people! Oh well. I still hope you enjoyed. I also hope you have a great 8027 day! Until whenever, sayonara!**


End file.
